The deficiency in nutrition of cancer patients which is present throughout the course of the disease frequently complicates and negates attempts at proper therapy. The contribution of specifically formulated chemical diets as an adjunct to cancer chemotherapy will be studied by delineating the causes of the malnutrition, quantitating the influence of the nutritional status on the efficacy of chemotherapy, and quantitating the effect of the special diets to enhance the effectiveness of cancer chemotherapy. Patients undergoing cancer chemotherapy will be studied; their body weights, serum albumin, blood count, blood chemistries and plasma amino acids levels will be correlated to their nutritional intake, histologic diagnoses, status of their disease, and response to chemotherapy. Patients with liver metastases will be maintained nutritionally with specially formulated chemical diets in an attempt to enhance their response and tolerance of cancer chemotherapy.